I Can't Help But Fight A Losing Battle
by fantasyillusion
Summary: Remus is troubled. He is fighting a losing battle against his heart. Who knows? A werewolf has troubles too. Includes a bit of Marauder fun. Slight AU [discontinued until september, sorry]
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: All characters that you know are all part of J.K.Rowling's imagination. She rawks. Loads of thanks to the person (or people)who invented fanfiction. I have a place to spit out all my writing. /grins/ So...on with the story...

* * *

Remus Lupin turned in his fitful sleep. He was, once again, having a nightmare. What was there for werewolves to be afraid of, other than the full moon, you may ask. Plenty! Remus was a werewolf, that was true, but he wasn't any ordinary werewolf. Ever since he was six, he had not even killed anyone during his transformations. Because he had the support of his family, relatives, and three good friends -- which with him made up the Marauders -- who had become unregistered Animagi just for his sake. He was extremely grateful for all the help they had given him through the years. 

No. He wasn't worrying about homework either. He had just completed his five foot long Potions essay in his miniscule handwriting and read up on the mysteries of the Planets for Astronomy. He had finished practicing his Charms wristwork (which no one cared about) and read through tons of Transfiguration essays. And he had also finished brewing the Essence of Greed potion.

In short, he had finished all the homework for the week today -- Thursday. It most certainly beat Lerrap Adoling's long standing record of finishing all by Saturday morning. Of course, he didn't let the other Griffindors know that, because he had his reputation to mind. Sirius would most probably kick him out of the Marauders if they knew he was actually SO studious. They thought he was only a simple bookworm.

And now, back to the topic. If it's not a friends problem, or homework problem, then it must be girl problem. Isn't that right? Remus flinched to one side as if he knew what we're discussing. But he doesn't, dear reader. How do I know? I am his poor overworked brain, of course.

Let me provide you with an insight of his current thoughts and feelings.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was acutally meant to be a one shot...However things got so out of hand that it became a story. Haha. Please Review, even if you think this story isn't getting anywhere. Thanks a lot to my loyal reviewers. (Oh and Lerrap Adoling is just a random name. I don't think it will appear in the following chapters) Please click the leetile buttun dawrn their...AND REVIEW. 


	2. Meeting and disappointment

A/N: Fantasyillusion aka the person writing this aka me is very very sorry. She suddenly remembered that Tonks is a lot younger than Remus when she typed this out and already had the story planned out (her other fic also has similar problems), therefore Tonks and Remus can't be in Hogwarts at the same time, unless maybe one in 3rd or 4th year and Remus be in 7th year or something... Now she hopes the readers don't mind. (And maybe overlook it…haha) If you really mind, drop a note to her and she might change the setting to when they were Aurors, however there may not be funny scenes with the Marauders. And she also apologises for the difference in lengths of the two chapters. Chapter one was meant for an introduction only. Don't flame her for that!

* * *

Disclaimer: I **LOVE** Harry Potter, unfortunately I do not have the privilege of owning Harry Potter characters themselves, if I had, I would immediately grab James Potter and be his girlfriend. Or maybe not. I don't think he will choose me over Lily. So I was digressing. But all these come from J.K.Rowling. Brilliant woman, she is!

* * *

"Tonks, please stop whining. I'm too old, too poor and too dangerous for you. You deserve a better man than me. I am not the man for you. Or should I say werewolf..." his voice trailed off. Tears were brimming in Nymphadora Tonk's clear sparkly eyes. Remus' heart suddenly jolted and fell to the bottom of a cavernous hole. Looking at the single tear that escaped out of her eyes and fell down her perfect face, he felt like he was about to die. If dying felt like this, he would rather agree to her and free her from crying so as to save himself much pain.

She wiped the tear away with her arm forcefully, nodded bravely and whispered, "I don't care. But if you do care, I have nothing else to say. You make the decisions, not me. And if you can face your conscience after this, good for you, Remus. I suggest you think about it." She turned and walked off in her normal manner, however, he could just detect the tiniest bit of sadness. All Remus could do was to stare at her back, getting smaller and smaller by every step she took.

Two minutes later, when he stood still at the Hogwarts corridor, expecting her to turn back (by that time she was already sobbing her heart out in her dormitory), the rest of the Marauders (other than Peter, probably asleep) passed him. James went over to him and gently closed his open mouth. It was lucky that Remus hadn't been drooling. Sirius was grinning.

"Why are you grinning like there's no tomorrow?" James questioned. "I don't see you grin that often, you normally laugh like a wild hyena."

"HEY! This is such good news. I mean, Moony staring at a girl? And also opening his mouth wide? This is so rare. Man, this shows plainly that Moony isn't a gay! I am so happy! Our reputation is saved! And, as a matter of fact I don't do grinning often, because I look even more seductive when I grin...We don't want any girls to fight and kill each other, do we? Because POOR Sirius Black can't flirt with girls anymore if the entire female population in Hogwarts is all dead... Though I would give a Knut to somebody who can tell me the lucky girl our dear Moony has fallen in love with! "

"Who said that I was ogling at girls? And I wasn't opening my mouth wide at Tonks! And who said I was a gay in the first place? And you DO NOT look seductive when you grin. You look like a lopsided hyena with a bad toothache. And you cannot possibly flirt with the entire female population in Hogwarts. IT IS IMPOSSIBLE. Like who flirts with Moaning Myrtle, and the Slytherins? And can you flirt with the Fat Lady? I hate to say this, but this is it: NO WAY, PAL! "

"Hey, Moony. Get this: YOU.ARE.RANTING. So, could you please talk in a proper manner? "

"Yep. Prongsie is right. There's no need to get all stressed up just because you were staring at a girl. Like I stare after millions of girls in my whole lifetime!"

"But...but...This is common for you...but me...I can't take it!"

"Now you're stammering, Moony." James stated evilly.

"Might as well listen to Prongs, you will be needing our help to chase after the girl. Oh yeah. I forgot. Is the girl Nymphadora Tonks? Oh that's a perrrrrrrrfect match with you, Moony. Don't Worry, Don't Fret. Sirius Black the marriage consultant is here to offer his opinions."

"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!"

"Now you're yelling..." James cut in.

"WhAtEvEr."

"Whoa Moony! I haven't heard that sort of thing from you before. Is it because...of your darling Tonksie? I think she's trying to turn your brain upside down...Don't get influenced by her, Moony, although we will be behind you all the way in your courtship. And remember to name your children after me, okay?"

"I am not going to say anything. I am staying calm." Remus said quietly.

"Now you're preaching, Moony..."James butted in.

"Hey! I suddenly remembered! Of course I look seductive when I grin. James? What do you think?"

"Of course. Both of us are naturals! However, Padfoot seems to have an extremely extremely slow reaction."

Remus remained silent.

"Oh yeah, but that's not exactly my fault. Anyway, back to the topic. I have had flirted with the entire female population in Hogwarts, including the Professors (Moony looked horrified), the Librarian (Moony looked even more horrified), Madam Pomfrey, the portraits—including the Fat lady and her friend, Violet, Moaning Myrtle—anyway, one of the better looking Slytherins (the HOW COULD YOU! came from James), and that's it. Pity I couldn't get to Tonks or Lily earlier than you guys. But I still wouldn't snatch your loves of your lives from you...I am not so immoral. You guys are my friends!"

"Well, seems that you have your sense of loyalty back, haven't you?" James snapped. He was not too pleased with Sirius because of some incident three weeks ago where he made James out to be cheating on Lily.

"Tonks is SO NOT the love of my life!" Remus spluttered.

"Whatever you say, Moony. Only your heart knows." James Potter offered his advice.

"Can we now stop discussing about Moony's love life! I want to eat! Let's go raid the kitchens!"

"Well...Let's go! We might have a chance of finding Tonksie there!"

"Prongs, I hate to say this, but don't be stupid. Think through your marvelous big head before you start saying that she might appear in the boys' bathroom, or anywhere else, for that matter. The kitchens are the Marauder area, no one else knows where it is..."

"Hey, she really might be there. Or we may run into her along the corridors. Then you can snog her senseless, like I always tried to do to Lily before she accepted me!" James did not seem to mind others calling him stupid, probably because of the fact that Remus was his friend, and that he was immune to name-calling due to years of practice of shutting his brain out whenever Evans started to swear at him.

"Prongsie, I am not interested in snogging. Especially Tonks." Remus said tiredly.

"All guys have snogging in mind! What are you, a girl? As a matter of fact, girls also love snogging!" Sirius Black exclaimed. "Don't tell me...you have something else in mind more EXCITING than snogging? Oh man! Moony! You are so perverted!" He arched an eyebrow, and wolf-whistled.

"Can you please shut up? It all comes from your mind, not mine. I am just a MALE werewolf, for goodness sake!"

"Keep quiet! McGonagall was walking past in the opposite direction when you all were yelling about SNOGGING Tonks!"

"Oops. Sorry Prongs. Thank Merlin we're underneath the Invisibility Cloak."

"Never mind. And we're NOT under the cloak, thanks very much. What world have you been living in? And give Remus his Knut. You owe him."

Sirius looked around. Indeed they were not under the cloak. He seemed as if he wanted to smack himself; instead he grudgingly handed over his Knut.

Remus opened and closed his mouth repeatedly until his mouth muscles ached. Confusion was evidently written on his expression.

* * *

A/N: Loads of thanks toGold.Digger.and bunnyprincess for being the first two reviewers. I thought people might flame me for the shortness of the first chapter. Arigato gozaimasu, Merci, Grazie, Terima Kasih, Vielen Dank to those who review! That's Japanese, French,Italian, Malay, and German for thanks! Hehe. Happy international friendship day to everyone around the world (although its sort of over)! Seeing as I just thanked you 5 times, why not review? You read, you rock; you review, you rock more! I want at least ermm...7 (seeing as its a magic number) reviews? Please? I might update if there are nice reviews. Flames may be accepted, if they provide comments to improve upon. By the way, Tonks knows that Remus is a werewolf. But how? I haven't decided. 


End file.
